Ulrich's Dairy
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: A complete version of Ulrich dairy based on the first season of Code Lyoko.


Note 1: "Code Lyoko" is copyrighted 2001-2004 by Antefilms, France 3, Canal J & Cartoon Network. All right reserved. Don't allow X.A.N.A to hack intomy computer!!!!  
  
#####################################################################33  
  
"Ulrich Dairy"  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
Jun. 10, 2001.  
  
You won't belive what we discovered today. A evil computer by the name of X.A.N.A! We trying to escape from a dark ghost-like figure and ended up being scanned into a world call "Lyoko". We were found by a girl named Aelita. She helped me, Yumi, Odd. Jermine got hit by one of X.A.N.A's monster and been send back in reality. Aelita help us my giving us powers to help us defeat X.A.N.A.'s monsters. Odd become some short of animal; Yumi, a Japanese geshia; and me, a Sword man. We learn if anyone dies in a X.A.N.A. attack, we can't bring them back with a time reboot. And if she shut down X.A.N.A., we can kissed Aelita good-bye for keep as well. Jermine is planning on materizing on her. We got to keep this a sercet!  
  
Ulrich  
  
Sept. 11, 2001  
  
Yumi and me are going to the prom tomorrow. Can't wait! Jermine is had been hold up in the library, trying to figure out materizing.  
  
Ulrich  
  
Sept. 12, 2001 -- Round 2  
  
Thanks to X.A.N.A, I make ONE girl happen--not the one I want. You see Yumi and me were playing on going to the progrm--but Sissy was harrasing one of the young kids--Mily. Durning Round 1 of the day, he told her that I was going with Yumi. She was ticked off--and suprizing she told her soft electric teddy-bear, Winna. Who would had expected X.A.N.A. to effect it and make the size of King Kong.  
  
When the day began again, I had told them I had a plan that would make Sissy the laughing stock of the entire school. They didn't know what was going on. But when I heard the argement with Sissy & Mily, I told Mily I would be take her to the prom. Sissy was TOTALLY shocked by this turn of events. By the time, she got down from her embrassement,  
they was a large crowd. Jim had to break it up--but it was going to best new cast since the invention of the television news show.  
  
Sissy aslo had little bad news in the prom, she didn't win this year. Yumi WON! Surpizing, Mily told to me kiss Yumi for it. I think Mily was just joking.  
  
Ulrich  
  
Oct. 14, 2001 -- Round 2  
  
Now this is something! Would being that Sissy's blonde hair jerk,  
Nick had drum talent that make up for some of his missing brain cells.  
  
Durning Round 1 of the day, Odd didn't want Nick, because I learn the real reason--durning the Round 2 of that boring power planet manager's talking. We used our text messages to tell about Odd's reason not wanting Nick. Odd was afaird of Sissy yanking Yumi out of the band--and replacing Yumi with herself in another attempt to get me. One day, while she was showing before the other members of "Lyoko" gang, he accidently caught Sissy in singing in the shower--and left a P.A. microphone near the girl's shower. Her bad singing had empty the entire school. We told Sissy that she had to leave Yumi and me along for a week, if we allow Nick to the drummer for the band. Suprizing Sissy argees to it.  
  
In Round 1, X.A.N.A did do something that I didn't expect. He was going to nuke the power planet--something very odd. The four us disargees with to whether or not to tell anyone about X.A.N.A. and Aelita, but Aelita break to the the tie in favor of telling. Yumi attempt to tell the power planet manger, principal, or the firemen, but it didn't work out. Lucky, Odd and me help Aelita get the tower and make sure time was returned.  
  
Ulrich  
  
Nov. 19, 2001 -- Round 2  
  
Remind me if I see a fog in one of the school buiding, to get out of that buiding before I end up in a body bag. I had embrassement with the gang's retalling of Round 1 of this day. I almost died in a posion fog created by X.A.N.A. Lucky I decide to stay with Jermine in Round 2. Jermine had did some malfucation--we didn't had to clean it up until the last day of vaction--but the principal had ground us.  
  
Ulrich  
  
Oct. 1, 2001 -- Round 2  
  
Thank good for Yumi for finding you. Yes, you. You are stolen by no other then Sissy. She was backmailing into using you to get me.  
  
In Round 1, I had stay in a X.A.N.A effected bus trip to the chemical planet. Lucky, Odd and Yumi successfully help Aelita to the tower to shut him down.  
  
As soon as the day restarted, we had a meeting at her usual breakfast table. We know that Sissy will steal as it as soon as lunch time rolled around. We decide on acting normal--until after lunch. After lunch, Yumi went to you out of the girl's bathroom. She didn't look at it. That was good. I got it back in my room, shocked Sissy, and return in time for the trip to the pool.  
  
Let's just say, Round 2 to the pool trip was very uneventful. Not fowl ups by X.A.N.A this time around. The younger kids and the kids that can't siwm to save their lifes stay in the shallow end. The deep end were for older kids. Sissy was a show-off on the driving board. But then Odd decide to make her show-off look like a lame duck. Sissy was so embrassement that she didn't bug us for the rest of the day.  
  
Ulrich  
  
Oct. 10, 2001  
  
X.A.N.A is being too quiet. He got a doozy of attack in store for us. I wonder how far Jermine is one materizing program  
  
Ulrich  
  
Oct. 12, 2001 -- Round 2  
  
X.A.N.A. had out did himself from that posion fog attack. He took over a traffic control computer--and hoped that two toxic trains that would going to crash and create a nasty little mess for a few century. Odd was late, because of Round 1's trick on Sissy--Odd and me used his dog, Kiwi. But Sissy used her brain--and remembered a rule: No dogs on campus. Sissy was approching when Yumi attempt to call us, so we turned our cell phones off--so Sissy didn't discover that she had been set up to take a big fall. She discover us after the trick, and was ticked off by something. When she said "X.A.N.A." we know we deep in hot water, but Sissy show up, and Odd had to go with Jim.  
  
Lucky, Odd escaped Jim just in time to help us stop X.A.N.A. Jim won't know Odd was gone--becuase we turned back in time to the the start of the day. This time, after we harrased Sissy, the entire gang got plotting on modifing our prank for Sissy. This time, we got Jermine hacked into the school's computer for the cell-phone number data-based and locationed Herb's number. This time, we took a picture for Mily, who decide to print it as soon as possbile. Sissy attempt to call it "Yellow journal", but Mily remark, it's called "Freedom of the Press". Sissy attempt to have her father look at the picture before press--but since Herb & Sissy weren't naked in the picture, he allowed it. Sissy stay in her room for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
Ulrich  
  
Oct. 19, 2001 -- Round 2  
  
Why did X.A.N.A. attempt to use bulldozers to drestory the factory? One boulder on his off-switch--and he disappear like a bad dream. Jermine thinks that it was because that X.A.N.A want to expose itself. When the cops come, they were found our four dead bodies of us and the computer itself. The cops would just shut down X.A.N.A.--drestorying Aelita at the sametime. Lucky, Odd & Yumi were abities took care off the X.A.N.A monsters and defeat him.  
  
Not much happen this time around, Sissy was really tick off at us for the "Love Herb" trick as Nick call it.  
  
Ulrich  
  
Oct. 22, 2001 -- Round 2  
  
Who would had expect X.A.N.A. to help us with materizing Aelita? He trapped Yumi in Lyoko, and send a fake copy. Lucky, Aelita was able to free Yumi from a Guardian. I can't belive I had to kill one of my friends with my sword. This allowed Yumi to attack the fake copy, while Odd Aelita and me handled the actived tower. This told us that materizing a virtual program is possible. I'm bit upset with Yumi's joke. Can you flirt to me only?  
  
Ulrich.  
  
Oct. 31, 2001  
  
I thought X.A.N.A. would attack today, he didn't. Though, not much, but Sissy also had me when she dressed up as Yumi--but Sissy's eye are blue, Yumi's eyes are brown. Depsite your flop today, Sissy, you get a A for your attempt this time around.  
  
Ulrich  
  
Nov. 9, 2001 -- Round 2  
  
This crazy B- sci-fi movie director show up in the town and want to use X.A.N.A.'s factory for a movie. Surpizing Sissy helped out--because she want a role in the movie. I was to keep the director from finding out about X.A.N.A., mu first one was one biggest flops--even by own standands.  
This was going to a low rent "Alien"-type movie--if X.A.N.A. didn't decide to take it the computerized alien out for spin. Lucky, Jermine and Odd gotten to Lyoko, and shut down X.A.N.A.'s out of this world plot. I decide to use the plot of he director's movie to stop him--by calming another director used it for a sci-fi movie set. Let's just stay he's not going to working in Hollywood, U.S.A. for a long time to come.  
  
Speaking of Lyoko, Aelita was worried when she saw two towers in Lyoko, and had to pick one.  
  
Ulrich  
  
Nov. 11, 2001 -- Round 2  
  
Ok. Round 1 of this day was quite a sight. X.A.N.A had accidently hack itself into the school's cell-phone tower to attempt to have another out of his world plan--to hack into a army sattile that had laser to kill us. Lucky,  
we with the help of Aelita were able to shut down the tower. We didn't had our cell phone--since they were took by Mr. Hertz, the science teacher. Odd had decide to break in--while Sissy decide to a movie stars move--a strike until school handle back the cell-phones--but Odd's stealing of our cell-phones had fowl up Sissy's plan A--a pentition. So she had do her Plan B-  
the strike  
  
With the knowedgle from the Round 1's rule about cell-phones, we talked to Jimabout posting signs reminding all students to turn off their cell-phone before class. Jim liked the idea--and have the newspaper gang work on the posters. Sissy want to see them take alway her phone. We had a good laugh on her--but she asked Herb to turn off her cell-phone,  
since she just got done with her nails this morning before class.  
  
Ulrich  
  
Dec. 14, 2001 -- Round 2  
  
This time around Jermine is totally embrassed by the new kid, a red hair Aelita-look like named Taelia. In the first Round 1 of this day, he was belive that Taelia was a succesfully materized Aelita--even when X.A.N.A effected Yumi's Japanese armor that been in Yumi's family since "the time of the cavemen". It took us hours in the early morning to clean it up to show it off. We tried to drill some cents into Jermine's brain--but he allowed Odd and me to enter Loyko to look for. X.A.N.A had trapped her in a Guardian, Jermine had give us a small program--a decoy of Aelita to trick the Guardian into bring the real one out. It worked--thought we had to bring her to a tower and we had to shut down the tower. Taelia watched as the cops tried to take him away--but before they could take the elevator back up---Aelita shut downed the tower.  
  
Suprizing, it was Sissy that explain why Taelia had no family--she was a orphan--a kid with no parents at all. This time around Jermine befriend Taelia as a way of trying to get use to girls other then Yumi--since he need to learn to act around girls--since Aelita is one.  
  
Looks like their isn't going to a white Christmas this year.  
  
Ulrich  
  
Dec. 19, 2001 -- Round 2  
  
Yes! Thanks to X.A.N.A's rat attack, Jermine flunked his I.Q. test. He got the easy one rights--but screw up the hard ones. This upset this family a bit--both of them are into computer programs--both had pretty high I.Q.s. They didn't feel to upset when the tester told him that Jermine's I.Q. was the normal range--since it was near the border to the high end. At least we keep our computer controler in the fight against X.A.N.A!  
  
Ulrich  
  
Dec. 21, 2001 -- Round 2  
  
Both Sissy and X.A.N.A. had attack at the same time. If look like X.A.N.A had did some that I would have Sissy do if she was a computer--X.A.N.A had gotten over normal bees and use it in attempt to block us from the factory. I was near useless because of a Sissy trick--a fake love letter from Yumi. But Yumi got me out--and we were able to help Aelita to the tower.  
  
Ulrich  
  
Dec. 31, 2001  
  
Did X.A.N.A freeze or something? We hadn't heard a beep out of him for some time now. Aelita and Jermine are still working hard on that materizing program.  
  
Ulrich  
  
Jan. 4, 2001  
  
I thought X.A.N.A. attack the durning the Holidays--Chistmas Day & New Year's Day, we all pay a visit to the factory-to see if some accidently turned off X.A.N.A. No one did. X.A.N.A is in "stand-by mode".  
  
Who even wrote "White Christmas" didn't talk know about our warner Christmas here in Paris, France  
  
Ulrich  
  
Feb 14, 2002  
  
I thought X.A.N.A. would attack a day. Finally I got a dance with Yumi the whole thing--not just one or two--like the Round 2 of the last year's prom day.  
  
Ulrich  
  
March 10, 2002  
  
Lucky for us. Spring come early for us! This time around Jermine told us that he got a "PLAN B" for Aelita. He told us that his plan with with be quick that X.A.N.A wouldn't know what hit him.  
  
Ulrich.  
  
March 12, 2002 -- Round 2  
  
As Jermine told Aelita, "we only missed by a hair!" It seem that when materizied one of Aelita's hair, he accidently hit the wrong button durning the materizied--and screwed up her "tower annex". That's the program that Aelita use to shut down any towers that X.A.N.A. actived. Some how,  
X.A.N.A was watching us--and attempt to quake the school apart. Aelita KILLED herself to stop X.A.N.A. Lucky, Yumi recalled the "hair", and we got Aelita back. Right now, I can heard him explainning that was going odd.  
  
May 17, 2002  
  
Sorry, X.A.N.A has been keeping me from putting any more stuff in the diary. Lucky X.A.N.A had took a break day.  
  
Ulrich  
  
Jun. 10, 2001 -- Round 2  
  
The day of anniversey of finding both Aelita and X.A.N.A., and send most of Round 1 trapped with Sissy in a waterlogged elevator thanks to the insane computer, X.A.N.A.  
  
Lucky, Round 2 day want with a hitch--despite we had to make another cake because Odd ate the first one. The second one was virtaulized for Aelita.  
  
Remind me not to ask Yumi to go high stuff.  
  
Ulrich  
  
July 19, 2002 -- Round 2  
  
Sissy is really ticked about the play! Herb & Nick getting the most of the Sissy's awful tounge lashing. Now that was a laughing fit would the price of admission...thought I won't say the same thing about X.A.N.A durning Round 1. Yeah, X.A.N.A. thought it might be a bit humorful if we died thanks to laughing gas. X.A.N.A has bit of a dry humor--I'm no Odd when it comes to jokes.  
  
Ulrich  
  
Aug. 1, 2002 -- Round 2  
  
I was trapped in the cafe with Odd thanks to X.A.N.A latest attack--effecting the cafe's plug to weak the roof of the cafe and crushing us. Lucky Jermine & Yumi went to check up on Aelita. I can't belive she talk to Theo like he was her boyfriend. Odd told me that it was better then having Sissy having him. Nobody on this planet wants Sissy.  
  
Ulrich.  
  
Aug. 5, 2002 -- Round 2  
  
I can't belive it. Me? Brain dead because of X.A.N.A.  
created virusbots? I still can't belive it. Odd, Yumi & Jermine told me--but I still can't belive I was effected by X.A.N.A!  
  
Ulrich  
  
Aug. 21, 2002 -- Round 2  
  
Thanks good. I'm going to a trash collecter until the day I died--if it's not from one of these X.A.N.A. attacks. I'm rate his killer music track 9 out of 10 as a good attempt to kill us. Lucky, Yumi helped Aelita in Lyoko,  
and we send X.A.N.A. back to dreamland for some time. This is the first time that X.A.N.A. had effected Odd. Who give X.A.N.A his chips? That was more then I was expected.  
  
Ulrich  
  
Sept. 21  
  
Well, this time, I went to Lyoko, but this time--the X.A.N.A. wasn't the problem, it was Jermine. You see Jermine want to say "sorry" to Aelita in person, but Yumi accidently hit a wrong button,  
trapping him between reality & Lyoko. I had to wreck some blocks to make path for Aelita.  
  
I can't belive I make a deal with Sissy. If Odd keep his month shout,  
Yumi won't be angry. Why me?  
  
Ulrich  
  
Nov. 10 -- Round 2  
  
Thanks to X.A.N.A., we outsmart Herb the Cheat, and Sissy is harrasing Herb too much to try to get me from Yumi. That's a relif more then a "return to the past".  
  
Ulrich  
  
Dec. 1, 2004  
  
Looks like France is going miss another White Christmas. Jermine isn't blamming X.A.N.A for this--but he had blamming El Nino for this. Speaking for the chaositic computer, he's been quiet for some time.  
  
Ulrich  
  
Feb. 23, 2004  
  
Welll, it's me Odd. Ulrich is been stuck with a cold for the past 2 days. Snow hadn't show up yet. If we do get snow, we get more then the we need--and Jermine might say "X.A.N.A" did it. All well. Why, I'm writting in his dairy? Well, he was reading it, and it open up on a empty page.  
  
Odd  
  
Feb. 24, 2004  
  
Odd had used a magic maker for his. I can't erased magic maker. If he wasn't my friend, I would have make had a fate worse then death--having him go out with Sissy.  
  
Ulrich  
  
March 3, 2004 -- Round 2  
  
X.A.N.A had come up with another little plot to kill us. Removing gravity from Earth? Lucky, the others were able to enter Lyoko and defeat X.A.N.A. monsters, so Aelita can put X.A.N.A. back into stand-by mode.  
  
March 12, 2004 -- Round 2  
  
Sorry I had post in some time, X.A.N.A. had been keeping us busy for the past week. Just yesterday, he infected the scanners. We going to have our first kiss in Lyoko---if time didn't reset afterwords.  
  
Well, we had a short talk about it. We decide to tell the gang when we good and ready.  
  
Ulrich  
  
March 19, 2004  
  
We told Jermine & Odd. They are very happy for us. Aelita is pleased as well.  
  
Ulrich  
  
March 31, 2004 -- Round 2  
  
Man! X.A.N.A. can come up with very odd plots. Making the ground sallow up the school? It was kind of effected. It blocked our usually manhole entrance to the sewer--so we had to walk to the factory.  
  
The party went great--even Sissy & Sam (the DJ that Odd got) helped clean up.  
  
Ulrich  
  
April 9, 2004 -- Round 2  
  
Ok! X.A.N.A. give it all yesterday. According to Jermine & Aelita, X.A.N.A had trapped us in a fake school in Lyoko with X.A.N.A role-playing as Jermine, and was planning to kill us via fake scanners--but Aelita helped us by scanning Jermine in Lyoko.  
  
Well, Jermine told us that Aelita has some of the powers that X.A.N.A has.  
You see Aelita had hacked in the school's broiler and set broke it to save him from Jim & Sissy's father.  
  
Now, when the last block was drestory, we had a long talk with Aelita about what happen. When Yumi asked seriously if she was X.A.N.A. itself,  
Aelita laughed. If she was X.A.N.A., she would had told us head of time.  
  
Anyway, Aelita effected the scanner, and beam us back to reality. Jermine come up with a good story for the reason for missing the entire school day. Anyway, we going to ground for sometime. We can't live the dorm expect for classes & dinner.  
  
Ulrich  
  
April 18, 2004 --  
  
The punishment from April 9 is other. Well, X.A.N.A's been very quiet. Too quiet for my taste. I'm hopefully think X.A.N.A knows he's history and waiting the day that we materized Aleita and shut him down for keeps.  
  
May 1, 2004 -- Round 2  
  
Now that a low blow, X.A.N.A. Inserting a virus in Aelita! Now that really low. We still able to stop X.A.N.A latest attack--sending his roaches into the real world. Jermine thought the virus would been gone when he returned to the past, but it didn't work--the virus is still inside. Now Jermine had to work on anti-virus program.  
  
At least we can have her out for small visits, but for now, she had to stay inside to warn of upcoming X.A.N.A  
  
So close, yet so far away.  
  
Ulrich  
  
#################THE END UNTIL THE SECOND SEASON#############################  
  
So what do you think sirs?  
  
Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker 


End file.
